


Left Behind

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Gen, No Seriously heed that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Rouge will not leave any of her crew behind. Shecannotleave any of her crew behind.
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> And we end Whumptober 2020 on a Sad Fic.
> 
> Whumptober 2020: Today's Special: Torture  
> Prompt: Left for Dead

"Captain, we have to go," Shakky said. Blood dripped down the side of her head, and she had one of Crocodile's arms over her shoulders and was holding him up.

"We can't," Rouge replied. "We're still missing-"

"Captain, we gotta _go_ ," Crocodile slurred. He tried to pull himself off of Shakky's shoulders, but couldn't so much as straighten up before he slumped back down on Rouge's First Mate.

"Omri's still out there. I refuse to leave anyone behind." She flicked out her Haki, trying to find where her remaining crewmember was. "Shakky, get Croco back to the _Hibiscus_ ," she ordered.

Shakky was a good First Mate; she just nodded and dragged their struggling apprentice back to the ship. Rouge watched as they disappeared into the city.

Sucking in a breath, Rouge tore back through the city, dodging panicked civilians as she tried to find the last of her crew. She wasn't leaving anyone for dead - she _couldn't_ leave anyone for dead.

If only so they have a chance to be set out to sea. A land burial was bad luck for a pirate. She sprinted through the city, tearing down roads and leaping over carts when she couldn't.

_There._

A flicker of Haki she knew. She followed the pull, the tug of Haki that had more than just a tug. Omri's devil fruit pulled things in, pulled it to him with an undeniable gravity. Rouge used that pull to get to where she needed to go.

"Captain?" Omri called.

Rouge pulled herself up short. Omri's own sawblade was impaled in his stomach and chest region. Void curled around it, black smoke drifting up from his body.

"Omri." She made the last few steps and dropped down beside her weaponsmith. "Omri, don't move, I'll get you out of this; you'll be fine."

Omri huffed a laugh that had him coughing up blood. "No can do, Captain," he said. Blood trickled down from his mouth into his beard. "This devil fruit is a curse, Captain."

"Omri, hang on, we'll find a way to fix this," Rouge pleaded. She placed her hands on Omri's torso, only to pull back at the way his body pulled in her hands.

"Literally any other Logia and this would not be a problem, Rouge." Sea-dark eyes slowly opened and stared at her. "Make sure I get tossed out to sea under the moonlight, Cap'n."

"Of course." Rouge steadied her breathing, refusing to acknowledge the tears that were pooling in her eyes and spilling over. "With your blades as well?"

Omri hacked up another laugh. "Course. The cane." He weakly patted the sawblade in his torso. "This one got a little vicious." His hand flickered to black smoke before it solidified again.

"Of course."

Omri smiled and closed his eyes. He breathed wetly a few times before the smoke and his ever-present puddle of void faded.

"Goodbye, Omri," Rouge said. She pulled the blade from his body, not caring about the blood splatter and hooked it on her sword-belt. She then hoisted Omri over her shoulder and started making her way back to the _Hibiscus_ where the rest of the crew was.


End file.
